Betrayal
by Azkadellio
Summary: After an anniversary dinner, Tori and Jade head home to finish the evening. After making love, Tori builds up the courage to ask Jade to marry her. The answer is not what she wanted to hear. Cover supposed to say 'Love is A Lie'. The 'L' 'O' and 'V' got cut off. M for slight smut and language.


**Random one-shot I thought up while watching the movie** _ **'The Strangers'**_ **starring Liv Tyler.**

 **I know I have other fics to work on, and I am, but the idea came to me so I went with it. Don't know when I'll be updating anything. Probably next week at least for** _ **'Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **. Don't know about** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **yet though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or the characters.**

 **No POV**

"That was a wonderful date, Jade." Tori tells her girlfriend as they head into Jade's black Dodge Charger after their anniversary dinner.

"Yes, it was." Jade says, holding the passenger door open for Tori to sit in. "That's not all I have planned though." She says with a smirk as Tori buckles up before she closes the door.

"Ooh, what else does Jadey have planned?" Tori asks as Jade opens the driver's side door and gets in.

"Let's just say, it involves a plastic toy that measures to about seven and a half inches, it vibrates, and gives great pleasure." Jade says, closing the door and putting her key in the ignition, not bothering with her seatbelt.

"You got me a vibrating cucumber toy?" Tori asks with a smirk as Jade pulls away from the fancy diner.

"No. It's not a cucumber." Jade says with a small laugh. "You'll like this so much more than any cucumber though, I can guarantee that." She says, her right hand going to Tori's right thigh.

"I hope so." Tori says, her left hand resting above Jade's right.

An hour after arriving at Jade's one-bedroom apartment across town, the couple lie in Jade's bed, not a stitch of clothing on them, with only Jade's dark purple blanket, one their friend Cat made for her in high school as a gift, with a pair of silver open scissors covering the front.

"Fuck, I love your mouth." Jade says with a slight moan, her right hand over her bare breasts, as Tori rests her head against Jade's chest, just above her heart.

"Is that all you love about me?" Tori asks, her hand moving down to press against Jade's core.

"I love everything about you." Jade tells her girlfriend of four years.

"I love you Jade. Only you." Tori says, eyes closed as she lays against Jade.

"I love you too." Jade says with a hint of guilt in her tone. Thankfully, Tori doesn't notice.

As the two women lie in bed together, their thoughts go in different directions. Tori's thoughts go to her girlfriend and the plans she has for her. Jade, however, thinks back to two years ago, when she made the first decision she'll ever regret. And how, since that day, she's made the same mistake on a weekly basis.

 **Flashback**

 **Two Years Ago**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Andre Harris, Tori's best friend and a close friend of Jade's, says as he grips Jade's hips as the two make out.

"Then stop." Jade says, removing her shirt and bra.

"Holy shit." Andre says, eyeing Jade's thirty-six double d pale breasts and light pink nipples.

"Don't get too excited. I want this to last." Jade says with a smirk as she starts to undo Andre's jeans, pulling his hardening shaft out of his boxers.

An hour later, Andre and Jade lie in Tori's old room at the Vega house, the Vegas and their friends downstairs, enjoying the party. "Think anyone knows we left?" Andre asks as Jade rolls out of bed, his seed leaking out of her gaping hole, and starts to clean up.

"No. I told Tori we were working on your song, and this was the only chance we had." Jade lies, voice heavy with guilt. "Fuck, I can't believe we just did that." She says, regretting the decision to sleep with her girlfriend's best friend.

"Hey, I tried to say it before, but you wouldn't stop." Andre says in poor defense, climbing out and looking for his clothes. "Fuck. Tori's bed too? Shit. She's gonna kill us." He says, shaking his head as he pulls his boxers up.

"She won't find out. Okay?" Jade says, pulling her bra on. "We keep it to ourselves, and we never do this again. Understood?" She tells him as she puts her shirt back on.

"Jade. She's my best friend. I can't keep this from her." Andre says, pulling his jeans up.

"Yes. You will. You know how she's been cheated on and used in the past by her dumbass boyfriends. Imagine how much worse it'll be if she finds out her girlfriend and best friend fucked on her bed while she was hosting a party just downstairs." Jade says, glaring at him.

 **Flashback End**

Since that day, at least twice a week, Andre and Jade would find themselves in bed together, naked and sweaty after sex. After a pregnancy scare a month after their affair started, Jade started to take the pill, hiding them from Tori, and Andre started carrying at least two condoms in his wallet at a time.

"Hey Jade?" Tori asks, shaking Jade out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Tor?" Jade asks, holding Tori close.

"I have to ask you something." Tori says, pulling away from Jade and grabbing something from the bedside table.

"What?" Jade asks, fear in her voice at the uncertain tone in Tori's voice.

"Will you marry me?" Tori asks, turning around as she opens the ring box, showing Jade a black diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, shit." Jade says, her guilt hitting her full force. "Tori. I have to tell you something." She says, not looking at Tori.

"What?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"I've been having an affair." Jade says quietly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"What?" Tori asks, eyes wide in disbelief, the ring box dropping out of her hands.

"With Andre." Jade chokes out, head lowered in shame.

"What?" Tori asks again, shaking her head. "You what?" She asks, backing away from Jade, suddenly ashamed of being naked in front of the pale woman.

"Two years ago, while you were hosting your parent's anniversary party, when I said I was helping him with his song, we went up to your room and had sex. I am so sorry." Jade says, covering her nude form with her blanket, body shaking as she cries.

"You slept with Andre? In my room? During my parent's anniversary party?" Tori asks, not hiding her tears. With a shake of her head, she starts to grab her clothes, getting dressed as she grabs them.

"Tori, I am so sorry." Jade says, finally looking up at Tori.

"Fuck you." Tori says, turning to face Jade. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" She yells, slapping Jade hard, leaving a red hand shaped imprint on Jade's left cheek.

With that, Tori leaves and heads to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. As the tanned woman gets dressed, Jade simply cries, sitting up her bed, watching where Tori was standing before she got slapped.

The next morning, after Tori called her sister for a ride home, and the elder Vega sister threatening to super glue Jade's lower lips shut after sewing them shut, Jade wakes up, her black mascara leaving black lines down her face from her tears. Not bothering to get dressed, she gets up on shaky legs and heads to her living room to grab her phone, finding it on her end table beside her couch.

"Hello?" A groggy, male voice says from the other end after Jade dials a number.

"She knows." Jade says softly, sitting on her couch and pulling her feet up to the couch, using her free hand to hug her legs to her chest.

"Who knows? What are we talking about?" The voice says, heavy from being woken up.

"Tori. I told her about our affair." Jade tells him with no emotion in her voice.

"What?" Andre says, jumping awake, being careful not to wake up the slumbering Carly Shay beside him. "Why would you tell her?" he asks, getting up and heading downstairs, away from his fiancé.

"She proposed, Andre. I had to tell her." Jade says, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. "I couldn't accept, not with that. I'd rather her hate me and know the truth than love me and be in the dark." She admits, staring at her blank t.v. screen.

"She's gonna kill us." Andre says, sitting down on the loveseat he and Carly shared just the night before as they watched a movie.

"We deserve it." Jade says, hanging up.

 **This may or may not have a sequel. Depends on if I can get the inspiration to write it.**

 **I know it wouldn't be likely, Andre and Jade going behind Tori's back like this, especially Andre and how close he and Tori are, but it is a possibility, unfortunately, in real life that people do that to their best friends, or person they love in Jade's case.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
